The Priestesses of Darkness
by pureflowersand2684
Summary: "Let us not forget that fate can be changed, but if we were to change it consequences could alter us." If you were to change fate, would you be ready for the consequences that lay waiting to destroy you. Four women had their fates changed, but they weren't the ones to change it. The ones that have will receive their punishment. Teasers are available for reviewers. Rating will go up
1. Prologue

**Pureflowersand: I don't own Ninjago. I wish though!**

* * *

_**Here I shall tell you all a tale...**_

_**A tale never heard of...**_

_**Not by mortal ears at least...**_

_Long ago, before the creation of Ninjago,_

_There lived five sisters._

_But they were not any normal sisters,_

_No, they were goddesses,_

_Born out of nothing and yet born to create something._

_Lia was the creator of the Sun,_

_She is the holder of light,_

_and represents the good of ones' soul._

_Drea was the creator of the Moon,_

_She is the shadow of the night,_

_and represents the darkness that plagues ones' mind._

_Eltra was the creator of the World,_

_She is the whispers of nature,_

_She represents the hope of ones' heart._

_Diyu was the creator of the Voided Blackness,_

_She is the coldness that sees through you,_

_She represent the pain of ones' death._

_Lae was the creator of the Stars,_

_She is the air you breathe,_

_She represents the love of ones' birth._

_Together they were the Goddesses of _

_Light, Darkness, Elements, Death, and Life._

_Soul, Mind, Heart, Body, and Spirit,_

_these were the very factors of living,_

_to be mortal.~_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Well, we're here! Now what?" A smooth bubbly voice echoed from the outside a dark cave. Four female figures were seen in front of the cave, facing it and contemplating on what their next move is.

The first figure, the one that had spoken, was on the far left of the small group. Her figure showed off her curves well in her orange top and black shorts. Her face was a wonderful combination of cute and beautiful. Her snow-white hair was wild with spikes as it reaches down her shoulders. Part of hair hides her left eye, like it's protecting it with its spiky offensive nature. On the right side though her face is completely exposed, showing off her pink eye with eyelashes long enough to lightly touch her pale white cheeks. Her skin was of an icy white color from her head all the way to her bare feet that touches the beach's white sand. She wore a silver-chained necklace with a ruby attached to it. On her right shoulder it shows a tattoo of a white skeleton with a single black heart-shaped eye. The tattoo symbolized her as one of the adoptive daughters of Samukai, the former leader of the skeleton clan. Her name Nova and she's one for trouble as she looked at the cave with curiosity as her slightly pink lips curved into a mischievous smile.

"I don't know about this. Amelia where did you say you found this scroll?" The figure on the far right asked the woman who was standing next to Nova. Her voice was slightly low and wasn't completely directed to a single figure it was directed at all them as if she wasn't sure which one was the one she addressed the question to.

This woman was slightly smaller than her companions making her petite and a bit thin, but she still had a nice curvy figure. She was wearing a t-shirt with a black crow design on the front and a black mini skirt with frills. She would normally wear black high-heeled sandals, but since she was on the beach she went for normal black sandals. Her hair is a platinum blonde with dark green highlights reaching all the way down to her shoulder. On her left forearm you can see three clawed scars that is healing with age. Her bangs cover most of her eyes, but it showed she had a beautiful green color. Unfortunately, she can not see through these eyes, well not in the daytime at least. She was born with a unique trait in which keeps her temporarily blind during the day, but enhances during the night. None can tell, but she is a half demon from her mother's side. She also has inherited the power of shadows from her father's side. Her name is Emerald Garmadon, her mother thought it proper to keep the last name of her father since demons commonly don't have last names. She held a look of uncertainty as she tried to since the unattainable power within the compounds of the cave.

"Some old skeleton found it in the confounds of father's personal treasure. He said that father wanted us to have it if for any reason that he might not come back. He also told us that father never got around to looking into it. So I thought we might as well make this as somewhat a last wish to him." The woman standing next to Nova said with some formality and clarity.

She stood with posture and grace; same height as Nova. She wore a navy blue one-piece suit with a white see through skirt and a pair of navy blue sandals. Her black hair had an unusual style; in the front you can see that most of her stayed only an inch passed her chin and curled around her face like a bubble as well as hiding her right eye in the same fashion, but in the back you can see a small section of hair is long enough to be about close to the back of her knee, and it's wrapped in a white cloth. Her left eye is shown to have a sapphire blue color. Her slender neck showed a scar of what seems as if someone try to hack off her head; the sapphire gem necklace barely hides it, and there on her right shoulder it showed a black skull with one heart-shaped eye. This indicates that this was the second adopted daughter of the former skeleton leader Samukai. Her name was Amelia, and she was the one that held dignity and control as she looked at her twin sister in disdain as she jumped with excitement.

"Well we aren't going to get anything done with just staring at a mysterious cave all day. C'mon even if it's dangerous we know how to avoid the danger." A much caring and authoritive voice over the silence that stretched for a few seconds. She was the last figure in between Amelia and Emerald.

Like Amelia she had an amount of grace in her posture, but more in a layback way. She was a bit taller than the other girls, but still average in the woman length department. She wore a white summer dress with a white ribbon around her waist; she had golden hoop earings and bracelets with amethysts imbedded on them; she also wore white sandals. Her violet hair was all the way down her back legs; they swayed with her movements as if it was alive itself, and had bangs on the sides of her face that looked like bangs. Her piercing red eyes with narrowed pupils like a snakes and can give anyone a run for their money, and as well as the two pearly white fangs protruding out of her mouth. Imbedded on top of her forehead was a clear gem that displayed a rainbow of colors depending on what mood she was feeling; right now it is the color red a sign of adventure. Hung around the neck was what looked to be a Fang Blade; that's because it is. Her name was Seratina Anacondria, daughter of the Great Devourer himself as well as future queen of the Serpentine.

They walked in, following their chosen leader into the cave. Amelia held a lantern as they walked further into the cave. Nova was behind her holding onto Emerald's hand to guide her through the cave; so far the path had been straight with no other indications other tunnels, it was perfectly arched for the girls to walk easily without bending down.

"This place is definitely strange, for a cave there only seems to be a straight path." Seratina mused as they continued forward.

"Do you think this was made by one of your Serpentine tribes?" Amelia questioned, she looked around avoiding direct contact of the light coming from the lantern that is trying to blind her. Seratina paused to consider this, turning to the group, she gave a sad look as she remembers her fellow brothers.

"No, the Constrictai Tribe prefers to have more than one tunnel. This is so they can confuse their prey or attackers on which tunnel to take as an exit. But a straight path like this. . ." Seratina shook her head. "Though it is a possibility, I highly doubt it."

"I believe someone did create this cave, true cave formations have a complex interior. No pattern, water is the type to be an unpredictable erosion as many elements go." Emerald put in, though blind she can see through the shadows. They were getting closer to the ominous power that's leaking in the direction they were heading.

"How do you know it isn't the wind that made this?" Nova question her companion she was guiding. "Wind is a type of erosion as well."

"True to that fact, but wind has way of making rock into dust. Plus I don't even feel wind coming from anywhere in here." True to her words wind was not blowing anywhere inside the cave, not even from outside.

"Okay, now that's creepy!" Nova shivered even though it wasn't even cold.

"Keep your voice down. Your voice is echoing off the walls and we don't want to attract any unwanted attention." Amelia chastised her sister, she brought her head towards her albino twin and glared her famous glare. You know that type of glare that you get when you're caught trying to steal a cookie out of the cookie jar.

"Sorry." Nova sheepishly whispered, then looked towards the back of the cave. "Hey, I think I see a light at the end of the tunnel." The girls looked un-amused at Nova.

"Nova, I think this is hardly the time to joke on such things." Seratina looked at Nova with disappointment, all the girls knew that Nova liked to prank and joke on everybody, especially on Amelia. Mostly because Amelia looks funny when she's angry and starts chasing her sister around.

Nova paused for a minute, she finally realized what she said that made it look like a joke. Light at the end of the tunnel, she's going to have to save that one for later. "No, I'm serious there is a light at the end of the tunnel." Seratina and Amelia looked to the end of where they were walking and stared. Sure enough there was a light, a very strange light though. It had an odd glow to it, a mixture of dark colors that seem to mix into one.

"I suppose this should lead us to where we need to be. Be aware ladies." Seratina quickened her pace towards their destination. Following their older sister they found them at a most beautiful yet intimidating place they have ever saw.

* * *

**Pureflowersand: What do you think they have found? You'll have to find that out in the next chapter. Also, I have a question for those of you who are reading this. Those of you who get the question right will receive a teaser for the next chapter!**

**Question: Who are each of the girls paired up with?**

**Extra: I have placed a poll in whether I should put the girls' past in One-shots or in the story. Please vote!**

**Warning: As we get into the story, there will be more graphic stuff that will go in it. Such as language, violence, character death, and gore. So the rating will go up as the story progresses, you have been warned.**


	2. A New Threat

**Pureflowersand: First Chapter - FAIL! No one gave me answers or a review! That makes me sad. Oh well, maybe things will pick up after this chapter. Okay I do not own Ninjago.**

* * *

_Though they had made the world as it is,_

_It had sadden them that no one would admire their work._

_Until Lia came with a solution,_

_"Maybe we can create someone like us"_

_Her sisters became unsure,_

_but if that is what she wishes,_

_then she would have to create the new god on her own._

* * *

Chapter 1

The New Threat

* * *

One Year After the Prologue

* * *

**On The Bounty**

* * *

A massive ship was seen hovering above the main city of Ninjago. It's slow pace shadowed the buildings and the people below. On board the deck, five colorful figures stand in front of an old man in white drinking tea.

The old man wore a straw hat as he gazed at his students with dark grey eyes. Every once in a while he would stroke his long white beard and closed his eyes as if in thought. "My students, it has become apparent that after the final battle you have been slacking in training."

The five with him groaned as they knew where the old man was going with this. Each not afraid to show their displeasure in front of him. "But sensei Wu, we just got out of a long destined battle that was prophesied for ages. Can't we have a little time longer with our break?" A neatly haired brunette with light blue eyes wore a blue ninja suit decorated with black and silver sashes asked his question to the old man.

"One such as evil do not take breaks, Jay. Even though we have defeated one of the major threats of Ninjago, does not mean that others will not soon rise to take its place." Sensei Wu slammed his cane on to Jay's head causing him to yelp in surprise and pain.

"Today, I want you to train to keep yourselves sharp and ready. After that you may use the rest of the time to either help out rebuilding the rest of the city or clean and repair the Bounty. Your chose." With that sensei Wu went to grab more tea and to check on the rest of the residences that live on the Bounty.

"So what's first?" Asked a spiky brown-haired with chocolate-brown eyes who wore a red ninja suit decorated similarly only with gold to group before him.

"We're going to have to take turns with doing our parts in training. Jay, you take the obstacle course." The person with messy black hair and amethyst eyed ninja in black decorated the same as Jay, directed the hyper blue ninja. Jay happily saluted with a 'yes, sir!' and went to his destination.

"Kai and Zane, you two are going to spar with each other." He said this to the red ninja and the ninja in white dressed similar to the red ninja who had platinum blonde hair that sticks straight up in the air and had crystal blue eyes. They both nodded and went to a clear area in which not to disturb the others.

"Lloyd, your still in training. So, today we're going to help you further master the elements. I'll help you start." This was directed to the last ninja, the ninja in green with platinum blonde that had that neatly layered form and emerald-green eyes.

"Okay, what will you teach me then Cole?" Lloyd said to the ninja leader in black. They started back to the basics and worked their way up.

Every hour or so they would switch places and further training. This continued for about four hours, the ninjas were practically sweating and panting from exhaustion, all except Zane.

"Okay. Now we have to choose between repairing the city or cleaning and repairing the ship." Cole wheezed out.

"I vote we repair the city, that way we can actually catch our breath when we get there." Kai said as he looked down to the city below.

"I don't think the city really needs us, now that the stone army is helping with the repairs." Zane said as he watched his colleagues catch their breath.

Before anyone could argue any further a loud boom was heard close by. Then another was sounded making one of the nearby buildings collapse on its self. This continued with other buildings nearby, making the ninjas look astounded.

"Okay, either Dareth is doing a horrible job on instructing a stone army in rebuilding the city or something is going on." Jay said as he watched another building collapse on itself after another large boom was heard.

Behind them a speaker sounded on the ship allowing a feminine voice to sound over them with urgency. "Guys, get down here quick! There are anomalies going on everywhere in the city!" The ninjas quickly maneuvered their way through the ship to a room with a large computerized map. Two people were already inside and that included their sensei, he showed a puzzled and a grave expression.

"Guys, you are not going to believe this, but something is going down in Ninjago city. There has been floods in the south, citizens in the north have been falling asleep from this gas that seems to becoming out of nowhere, everyone seems to be completely still in the west, and in the east part near here there seems to have been an unidentifiable boom before a building collapses on itself! Thankfully no one is there right now! But we still can't find out what is causing this." As a short raven haired and green-eyed beauty wearing a red dress with a golden dragon said all this, she showed everyone what was going on. "What's more weird is that they look like it's heading for the center of the city!"

"Nya, calm down, have you checked everywhere for anything abnormal that might be causing this?" Kai asked his sister in a calmly fashion. Jay, however, decided to put something in the mix.

"Hey, look at that! People are doing a flash mob!" Everyone looked to the screen and found he was right they're people dancing there, it was in the north part of the city.

"What the -!" Cole stopped as he soon as he found someone in a black cloak cross the camera's vision. Who ever it is was neither asleep or dancing, just watching. "Who's that?"

They all saw it then, the cloaked figure brought its hand up and purple fog spread like wild-fire and had the dancers fall onto the floor snoozing away. It then moved on, continuing on towards the center of the city. The figure continued to make others fall asleep, never once looking back to them as the cloaked figure continued on.

"Holy moly, did you see that? That guy just made everyone fall asleep with a wave of his hand." Jay shouted as everyone took a look at it.

"Check the other screens. Maybe there are similar people in black cloaks doing the same thing he's doing." Cole instructed.

Nya did exactly that, she first checked the scene in the south where the floods were coming from. She found a scene near a small stream with a bridge across it. On the bridge was another figure, arms were spread wide as it fluently and gracefully moved them. The water in stream followed the figures every movement. The figure brought its hands together and separated them again, the water followed the movement and it continued to spread past its barrier covering the streets and buildings its wake.

Nya then checked another screen, this one was in the west part of the city. Another cloaked figure was there, but this one was holding a small black orb of some kind. People around it was still, never moving a muscle until someone was spotted running. It was the city's news reporter, and he looked scared. They didn't see the figure move, but its shadow was. The figure's shadow moved and weaved closing in on the man. Instead of going directly at him though, it went to the left of him where the man's shadow was. Upon touching, the man stilled like the others. The figure's shadow retreated back to its owner. The figure soon continued on like the others heading towards the center of the city.

Nya was now checking for the last phenomenon that was plaguing the city with destruction. She found the last figure, but unlike the other ones they saw this one seemed more hyper. The figure skipped to a building that was still standing, its hands were splayed out. The figure bought its hands out and brought them back with an audible clap that seemed to echo. Not a moment later, there was a loud boom and the white stone building collapsed upon itself.

Everyone looked on in horror and awe. For once Jay didn't have anything to say and just stared at the figures as they continued their slow track towards the center of Ninjago.

"A group of new foes have risen." Sensei Wo exclaimed amongst he silence, it grabbed everyone in the room their attention.

"Sensei, is there another prophecy about this new enemy?" Zane said as he waited for his teacher to answer.

"I'm afraid not. Nor did I notice any threat coming this fast. It's as if they are unknown to the world itself." Wu looked to the rest of his students. "Get the others, we are going to need more help with this. I just hope that we can stop this before they destroy the whole city as well as its people."

With that the group split up around the ship. Wu and Nya stood there as they continued to watch as the destruction of the city was made by the figures in black cloaks.

"Do you think we can stop them Sensei?" Nya asked the wise man next to her.

Wu looked at the screen then shut his eyes as if in thought. "I do not know, I simply do not know."

* * *

**Pureflowersand: Wow! I finished another chapter! HUZZAH! Now I'm definitely not going to ask you of who the group is, since you already know who they are. But can you identify them by their power and movements? Those that can will get a cookie! And those of you who review will get a sneak peak of the next chapter! The poll is still up by the way, so please vote!**


End file.
